Satisfying Uchiha's Honor
by Hayley J.C. Voorhees
Summary: "Nisto é que consiste a monstruosidade do amor: em ser infinita a vontade e limitada a execução; em serem ilimitados os desejos, e o ato, escravo do limite" - William Shakespeare.


**Disclaimer: **Essa história não me pertence, estou apenas adaptando o livro _Satisfying Lonergan's Honor_ (A Força de um Desejo) escrito por _Maureen Child_.

* * *

><p>Primeiro Capítulo<p>

Uchiha Sasuke não estava acostumado a ter tanta gente à sua volta. Há quinze anos, era um ser solitário. Mudava-se a todo instante, pulando de uma corrida de motocross à outra. Não fazia amigos e tampouco falava com a família.

A vida tornava-se mais simples assim.

E, provavelmente, continuaria assim por mais quinze anos se não recebesse um telefonema dizendo que seu avô, Uchiha Keiichi, estava morrendo. Sasuke o amava e o velho fizera um único pedido: que os três netos passassem as últimas férias de verão juntos, em sua casa.

Estava na Espanha quando soube da notícia. Levou tanto tempo de viagem a Coleville, na Califórnia, que receava por Keiichi já estar morto e enterrado. Temia ter perdido a chance de se despedir.

Só ao chegar é que descobriu que o avô pregara uma peça – ele era um dissimulado. O velho enganou Sasuke e seus primos, Daisuke e Hideki, e os trouxe de volta ao rancho.

Sasuke fez mais uma curva com a moto cromada preta, levantou-se e endireitou as costas. Olhou, então, para as portas do celeiro, na direção da casa, do outro lado do jardim. A luz brotava de todas as janelas do rancho e o murmúrio de conversas e risos flutuava no ar, antes silencioso.

Mirando aquela casa, sentiu-se um completo estranho, como sempre. Evidentemente, isso era culpa sua. A consciência, porém, tratou de lhe corrigir.

"Não era _culpa_." resmungou. "Era uma _escolha_."

Voltara para o lugar que ainda assombrava seus sonhos e dera sua palavra de que ficaria até o fim do verão. Só precisava de um tempo. De paz, de espaço. Para pensar. Para descobrir o que fazer.

Assim, afastou-se da casa, virando as costas para a família redescoberta. Encaminhou-se para o celeiro a fim de consertar a moto. Mexer em motores era uma terapia para ele. Sempre fora.

Sasuke estava aliviado por saber que Keiichi continuava bem de saúde. E era ótimo ver Daisuke e Hideki novamente. No entanto, voltar a Coleville foi mais difícil do que imaginava.

E ficou ainda mais, quando Keiichi fez uma revelação bombástica. Lembrar-se daquelas palavras, deixou o sangue de Sasuke fervendo.

Tratou de dar uma última olhada na moto. Logo depois, ele se moveu. Tinha que se mover. Não podia ficar parado enquanto o cérebro rodopiava, acelerado. Não conseguia pensar direito com aquelas lembranças invadindo a mente, dificultando a respiração.

Meio tonto, saiu do celeiro, virou à direita e continuou a andar. No caminho, parou sem saber aonde ir. A lua brilhava no céu, iluminando o jardim da enorme propriedade, mas a mente de Sasuke, ainda turva, repassava a notícia.

_Haruno Sakura voltou à cidade e trouxe com ela o filho do Shisui._

Ele recomeçou a caminhar, indo em direção à cerca, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

"O _filho_ do Shisui!" exclamou, baixinho. Deixou a cabeça cair para trás, para olhar as estrelas distantes. A madeira da cerca roçava contra sua mão, causando uma sensação incômoda.

Ao seu redor, terras não cultivadas. Os campos ficavam vazios nessa época do ano. A um quilômetro de distância, quadrados dourados delineavam as janelas do vizinho mais próximo de Keiichi. E, ao longe, um cão latia.

Ele respirou fundo, aspirando o ar frio da noite. Com o coração batendo forte, engoliu em seco e voltou os olhos para o Rancho Uchiha. Sasuke conhecia cada centímetro daquele lugar. Passara todos os verões de sua infância ali, correndo pelos campos com os primos. Quatro garotos da pá virada.

Ele não podia acreditar. Já saíra de Coleville há quinze anos. Passara tanto tempo longe desse lugar, dos primos e do avô que tanto amava, porque não conseguira lidar com as lembranças daquele último verão. Agora, descobriu haver ainda mais uma coisa acontecendo na época. Era demais para uma pessoa só.

Querendo ou não, as recordações lhe dominavam a mente, de tal modo que era incapaz de impedí-las.

_Os dias eram longos e o sol ardia no céu. Os verões duravam para sempre e não havia nada mais com que se preocupar, além de saber quem ganharia o desafio do dia no lago._

_E Sasuke sempre vencia. Gostava de vencer. Era bom nisso._

_Nessa última manhã, eles se enfileiraram no cume da pedra, em cima do lago. A competição feita entre os garotos Uchiha era simples: Saltar de lá e ficar submerso, segurando a respiração o maior tempo possível._

_Sasuke sentiu a água gelada correr pelos longos cabelos, descendo pelo peito. Olhou de soslaio para a luz do sol a brilhar na superfície do lago e procurou bolhas de ar. Agitado, desejou que começasse uma tempestade, enquanto esperava a vez de Shisui. O salto dele fora igual ao de Sasuke. Agora, só lhe restava ficar mais tempo debaixo d'água._

_Mas ele não conseguiria. Nenhum deles segurava a respiração como Sasuke._

_Maldição!_

_Daisuke estava preocupado. Disse que deviam ir atrás do Shisui, pois ele nunca ficara tanto tempo submerso._

_"Deixe-o por mais um minuto, Daisuke." Hideki pediu. "Ele quer bater o Sasuke. E eu também quero que ganhe. Shisui está indo bem. Deixe de ser chato."_

_A calma de Sasuke desapareceu e ele gritou todos os palavrões que conhecia. Não acreditava que Shisui pudesse realmente vencê-lo. Maldição!_

_"Vamos dar mais trinta segundos." disse Daisuke, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Se ele continuar assim, vai ganhar do Sasuke."_

Cerrou os punhos contra a cerca e sentiu uma farpa da madeira apertar-se contra sua mão. A dor trouxe Sasuke de volta das lembranças. Melhor assim. Não gostava de reviver esse dia. Porém, sonhava frequentemente com isso.

As emoções agitavam-se de tal modo que mal podia identificá-las, mas sabia que elas o estrangulavam. Olhou para a casa, novamente. A luz continuava a transbordar das janelas. Através da cortina da cozinha, viu a família, aparentemente ainda chocada com a revelação de Keiichi. Sasuke devia ter ficado com eles e conversado sobre o assunto.

Mas não havia nada mais a discutir. Nada a resolver.

Shisui tinha um _filho_. E ponto.

Enquanto pensava nisso, a porta dos fundos do celeiro se abriu. Daisuke e Hideki entraram. Levaram apenas um instante para vê-lo e irem ao seu encontro.

Sasuke largou a cerca, virou-se e encostou-se ao parapeito. A farpa ainda ardia em sua palma, mas ele cruzou os braços e esperou que os primos se aproximassem. O vento soprou e levantou poeira, fazendo-a se espalhar um pouco antes de assentar.

A cadelinha de Keiichi, Sheba, cruzou velozmente a porta e desceu as escadas, em direção à lama. Correu atrás de Daisuke e Hideki e esquivou-se, alegre, quando Daisuke inclinou-se e a agarrou.

À medida que se aproximavam, Sasuke observava seus rostos, notando como os três eram parecidos – sua avó, a falecida esposa de Keiichi, dizia que eles tinham "as feições dos Uchiha". Cabelos negros, olhos escuros, rosto obstinado e mão fortes.

Os primos eram tão apegados quanto irmãos. E os quinze anos que ele passou sem ver Daisuke e Hideki foram os mais solitários de sua vida. Ainda assim, não tinha vontade de falar. Nem mesmo com eles.

"Vim pra cá para ficar sozinho." disse Sasuke, mesmo sabendo que isso não adiantaria. Seus primos só sairiam dali se quisessem, como sempre fizeram.

"Muito bem." começou Daisuke, levantando o queixo para escapar das lambidas da cadela. "Você _não_ está sozinho. Então, acostume-se."

"Precisamos decidir o que fazer." disse Hideki.

Não era surpresa ouví-lo falar isso. Hideki sempre gostou de bons planos. Isso deve tê-lo ajudado a escrever suas histórias de terror. Os livros de Hiddie estavam na lista dos mais vendidos há alguns anos e, provevelmente, eram responsáveis por metade dos pesadelos dos Estados Unidos.

"O que precisamos decidir?" perguntou Sasuke, afastando-se da cerca. "Shisui tem um filho. O menino é um Uchiha, um de nós."

"Relaxe," recomendou Daisuke, colocando a cadela no chão. Olhou para Sasuke. "Só falei que não devemos nos apressar em receber o menino na família."

"E por que não?" Sasuke começou a ficar nervoso, mas tentou se controlar. "_Devemos_ isso a ele. Devemos ao Shisui."

"Que droga, Sasuke!" explodiu Daisuke. "Você não é o único que se sentiu péssimo aqui, sabia? Mas isso não significa que vamos nos intrometer na vida da Sakura e forçar nossa entrada na vida do filho _dela_."

"Quem falou em forçar?" argumentou Sasuke. "Só estou dizendo que devemos falar com ele. Contar sobre o Shisui, sobre nós. O que há de mal nisso?"

"Meu Deus, Sasuke! Talvez o menino nem saiba que é um Uchiha." disse Hideki. "Não sabemos o que Sakura lhe disse."

Ao ouvir isso, parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão. Respirou fundo e segurou o ar nos pulmões, como se estivesse se preparando para mais um salto no lago. _Claro que Sakura teria falado do Shisui para o menino_. Ou não? Passou a mão pelo rosto e soltou o ar que estava prendendo.

"Tudo bem. Vou ver a Sakura."

"Quer dizer,_ nós_ vamos ver a Sakura." corrigiu Daisuke.

"Quero dizer _eu_, sozinho." devolveu Sasuke, encarando os primos, para garantir que os dois haviam entendido. "Eu vou falar com ela._"_

"E por que você foi o escolhido?" indagou Hideki.

"Você e Daisuke têm outras coisas para fazer. Ele é médico e você deve estar no meio de outro livro."

"E daí?" insistiu Hideki.

"Daí que você tem que pensar na Marika e na Kanna também. E eu não." era uma desculpa péssima, mas foi o que pôde pensar no momento. "Vou visitar a Sakura e o menino. Depois, nós três resolvemos o que fazer."

Seus primos o observaram atentamente e assentiram.

"Tudo bem." concordou Daisuke. "Mas não converse com o menino sem nós. Estamos nisso juntos."

Juntos era uma palavra esquecida no vocabulário de Sasuke durante os últimos quinze anos. Um homem sozinho fazia o que queria, quando queria, sem se preocupar com mais ninguém. No entanto, agora estava de volta a Coleville e as coisas haviam mudado.

Pelo menos por um tempo.

* * *

><p>"Como assim você tem um encontro?" Haruno Sakura olhou espantada para a mãe.<p>

_Sua mãe? Namorando?_

"Pense bem, querida..." respondeu ela, mirando-se no espelho para ver se a blusa preta lhe caía bem.

Sakura passou para o outro lado da cama de sua mãe. A colcha feita à mão encostava suavemente em suas coxas nuas. No verão de Coleville, na Califórnia, o uso de shorts era lei.

Ayame, vaidosa feito uma adolescente, vestia-se para a festa de formatura. Olhando-se no espelho, a jovem senhora passava batom e arrumava o cabelo ruivo curto.

"Vai fazer dois anos do seu pai, filha." Ayame completou.

Era verdade. Haruno Hiroshi, um homem forte e saudável, de 55 anos, morrera inesperadamente de um ataque cardíaco. Nessa época, Sakura ainda morava no Colorado. A mãe tranquilizou-a, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que Sakura devia tocar a vida em frente.

Foi o que ela fez. Pelo menos tentou, mantendo-se em contato por meio de telefonemas diários e várias visitas. Até que, finalmente, há alguns meses, ela ignorou as objeções da mãe e voltou para casa. E, embora Ayame não admitisse, o alívio em seu rosto era evidente.

Tivera que voltar para casa – por vários motivos. Mas independentemente disso, não era fácil estar ali. Principalmente agora, com dois dos garotos Uchiha na cidade. Ela já esbarrara com Hideki na farmácia. E, como Daisuke era o novo médico da cidade, certamente encontraria com ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

E Daisuke atenderia _Ichiru_.

Ao pensar no filho, Sakura mordeu os lábios. Agora, não havia como mudar de idéia. Estava de volta, para sempre. Era melhor para sua mãe, era melhor para ela. E também para Ichiru_. _Tinham apenas que enfrentar essa fase inicial, a mais difícil.

_Meu Deus!_

Parecia estar em uma roda gigante quebrada, girando sem parar, primeiro pra cima, depois para baixo, e subindo novamente. O estômago se revirava e ela mal podia respirar.

Viu a mãe observando-a com os olhos preocupados. Tentou afastar esses pensamentos e sorriu.

"É difícil acreditar que já faz tanto tempo que o papai se foi."

"Boa tentativa," disse Ayame. "Mas você não estava pensando no seu pai."

"Estava sim." respondeu Sakura. "Estava pensando no papai, no Shisui, no Ichiru e... em tudo mais, acho." acrescentou ela, com um meio sorriso. "Não gosto de mudanças."

"Eu sei." respondeu a mãe, desviando o olhar e concentrando-se na foto de Haruno Hiroshi_,_ sobre a mesa de cabeceira. "Levei uma eternidade para acreditar que seu pai havia partido. Às vezes, ainda espero ouví-lo me chamando do outro quarto."

_Ótimo_. Muito bem, Sakura. Deixe sua mãe deprimida antes da grande noite dela.

"Bem, se ele estivesse aqui, seria o primeiro a lhe dizer que você está linda."

Ayame sorriu. Missão cumprida.

"Então, há quanto tempo você está saindo com esse homem? E o que você sabe sobre ele?"

"Ora, que graça! Eu sei tudo o que preciso saber! Saio com Raiden há seis meses."

"_Seis meses?_" perguntou Sakura, estupefata. "E eu só soube disso agora porque..."

"Porque eu pensei que você pudesse reagir mal." Ayame abaixou a cabeça.

Do lado de fora, o cão do vizinho latia para a lua. O ar frio entrava pela fresta da janela e os segundo voavam enquanto Sakura constatava um único fato: sua mãe tinha mais vida social do que _ela_.

"Só estou surpresa." limitou-se a dizer. "Quem é esse Raiden e por que eu não fui apresentada a ele? Já voltei para casa há dois meses!"

Ayame riu e seus grandes olhos verdes, iguais aos de Sakura, brilharam.

"Não nos vimos muito desde que você chegou em casa. Queria lhe dar uma chance de se acomodar antes de..." a voz morreu e logo ressurgiu. "Além disso, você já o conhece, querida. É Shinichi Raiden_._

"O sr. _Shinichi_?" gritou Sakura, pulando da cama. "Meu professor de biologia?"

"Ele não é mais seu professor." salientou a mãe, guardando a carteira e o batom na bolsa.

"Está bem, mas..."

"Sakura, acho ótimo você ter voltado para casa, querida. Mas Raiden não é mais seu professor há quinze anos!"

"É verdade," disse Sakura, recostando-se ao pé da cama. "Mas é _estranho_" acrescentou. "Pensar em você saindo com alguém que não seja o _papai_."

Ayame sorriu, sentou-se ao lado da filha e a abraçou.

"Também foi difícil pra mim, no início. Mas, gostemos ou não, a vida continua. E estou cansada de ficar sozinha. Você me entende, não?"

Solidão? Claro que Sakura entendia isso. E entendia o medo e a preocupação.

"Claro que entendo. Apenas fiquei surpresa, só isso."

Sua mãe lhe deu um abraço apertado e levantou-se para atender à campainha.

"Deve ser o Raiden..."

"Divirta-se..." aconselhou Sakura, forçando um sorriso. Não era fácil ver sua mãe saindo com um homem, principalmente com seu antigo professor.

"Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?"

Sakura revirou os olhos.

"Vou, _mãe_. Estou bem. Eu e Ichiru vamos pedir uma pizza. Vá e divirta-se."

"Nos vemos mais tarde." disse Ayame, despedindo-se.

Sozinha, Sakura ficou sentada por um longo tempo, encarando-se no espelho da mãe.

Nada era para sempre, e ela sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Mas será que _tudo_ tinha que mudar _de uma só vez_?

Quando o telefone tocou, correu para atender à ligação. Devia ser Ichiru implorando para ficar um pouco mais jogando videogame.

"Oi, Ichiru!" adiantou-se no cumprimento.

"Uchiha errado, Sakura..." aquela voz profunda eccou em seus ouvidos. "É o Sasuke."


End file.
